The present disclosure relates to microcapsules and, more specifically, microcapsules with a plurality of functionalities on the surface.
Microcapsules are small capsules with a payload core in the center and a shell surrounding the payload. Payloads may be self-healing agents, disinfectants, repellants (e.g., fluid, insect, or any type of repellant), or any other substances. Microcapsules have applications in a wide variety of fields such as medicine, food, feed, electronics, graphics and printing, photography, textile, waste treatment, agriculture, chemical industry, pharmaceuticals, biotechnology, household and personal care, veterinary, etc.